


Kintsugi

by fuzipenguin



Series: Well Kept [17]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Commands, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Headspace, Lingerie, M/M, Missionary Position, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Subspace, Twincest, Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe is an artist in his own right; he just works with pieces of Sunstreaker's soul instead of pottery.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Well Kept [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/310815
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

> This all started from a very old tumblr prompt from an anon several years ago: 'If you feel like it, could we have some nsfw sunny/sides with the prompt "lingerie"?'

“The blue looks good on you,” Sideswipe commented as he knelt on the berth, gazing at Sunstreaker’s frame with frank admiration. “Up on your knees so I can see you better.”

Sunstreaker pushed himself up off his aft, the blue satin rubbing maddeningly over his seams. “Thank you, Si.”

“Do you like it?” Sideswipe asked. He reached out, running his hands down Sunstreaker’s sides. He plucked at the waistband of the panties, letting the elastic snap back to ping against Sunstreaker’s plating.

Did he like the lingerie? Not as such. It slithered across his dermal receptors in a disquieting way and it pinched in places. But did he like the way Sideswipe looked at him while Sunstreaker was wearing the skimpy pieces of cloth?

Frag, yes.

“Very much, Si,” Sunstreaker replied, tilting his head slightly down and to the side while peering up at Sideswipe through lowered optic shutters. He’d been practicing in the mirror for an occasion just like this.

Sideswipe chuckled, his optics twinkling in delight. “You pull off coy surprisingly well, Sunstreaker. Just like you pull off this ensemble… makes me want to eat you right up.”

He shuffled closer, until their chestplates were separated by mere inches. “Let me taste you, sweet boy.”

Sideswipe gently cradled Sunstreaker’s face in his palms, and their lips met with a barely-there pressure. Tilting his head, Sideswipe’s glossa emerged to lap at the seam of Sunstreaker’s mouth. He opened immediately, moaning quietly as Sideswipe took the invitation.

The outside world quickly faded away as Sunstreaker lost himself in the kiss. Sideswipe’s thumbs continually swept across Sunstreaker’s cheekstruts, warm and soothing and grounding. It was easy to forget about the pinch of the garter belt and the sweep of the chemise down his back as Sideswipe so deftly melted Sunstreaker’s processor.

Dimly, Sunstreaker realized he was tilting forwards and a little off balance, he reflexively grasped Sideswipe’s waist. When he realized what he had done, he froze. Optics offlined, Sunstreaker waited to see what Sideswipe’s response would be.

Sideswipe smiled against Sunstreaker’s lips. “It’s all right. I never said not to touch,” he whispered, turning his head to press his cheek against Sunstreaker’s, nuzzling. “Follow where I lead, gorgeous.”

He resumed their kiss, surging up against Sunstreaker’s chest to lick deeper into his mouth. With a flick of his glossa against Sunstreaker’s upper dentae, Sideswipe retreated slightly, brushing his mouth gently against Sunstreaker’s. Sunstreaker reflexively chased after Sideswipe’s lips as his master ever so slowly directed them backwards.

He followed Sideswipe down on to the bed, his hands guiding Sunstreaker’s body with gentle tugs and pulls until they were lying horizontally. When their final position finally registered in Sunstreaker’s slowed processor, he made an inquiring noise against Sideswipe’s lips.

Sideswipe gently pushed upwards on Sunstreaker’s chest, and he shifted his weight to his forearms to look down at his brother.

“What? Not happy where you ended up?” Sideswipe murmured, smirking slightly. His knees rose, bracketing the outside of Sunstreaker’s upper thighs.

“Just surprised, Si,” Sunstreaker replied honestly. “Is there something you want me to do?”

Sideswipe raised an orbital ridge, and his engine gave a quiet little purr. “How did you know?”

Sunstreaker heard the click of a transformation sequence and then felt a heat against his closed panel. He blinked at Sideswipe, surprised at the absence of a hard spike prodding his lower belly.

Normally Sideswipe focused all his attention on Sunstreaker, using a multitude of activities and props to drown him in pleasure. But sometimes Sideswipe switched things around and asked to be serviced, because that brought with it a different sort of pleasure for Sunstreaker.

He wondered if Sideswipe wanted him to eat him out. Sunstreaker’s engine gave an excited rev at the thought. He loved burying his face in Sideswipe’s valve and just licking up into him over and over.

Sideswipe hooked a knee over Sunstreaker’s hip, thrusting his bared valve up against Sunstreaker’s clothed panel. Some of the dampness immediately spread to the silk panties.

“I want you to put your spike in me,” Sideswipe whispered, leaning up to speak directly into Sunstreaker’s audial.

Sunstreaker swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “O-ok.”

Well, that was still servicing… but Sunstreaker rarely spiked Sideswipe during a scene. It took some of the control out of Sideswipe’s hands and placed it into Sunstreaker’s, which was exciting, but also scary too. He had a flashback to when they were first experimenting with pain and shivered in uneasy remembrance.

“Don’t worry, love,” Sideswipe said, turning his head to kiss Sunstreaker’s cheek. “I’ll walk you through what I want, and there’s no ulterior motives here.”

Sideswipe had always said Sunstreaker was an open book, especially during a scene. Sunstreaker was never gladder of it now.

“Lift up a little so I can see. Then go ahead and release your cover,” Sideswipe instructed, laying his head back down on the pillow. He let his arms fall above his head with his palms up and smiled gently at Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker immediately pushed himself up onto his knees and let his interface panel transform aside. He shivered as the wet spot on the panties matched up almost exactly with the head of his spike. It must have been an arousing sight because Sideswipe’s optics hungrily gleamed as he stared down the length of their bodies.

“Stroke yourself for me… through the panties,” Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker shifted his weight to one hand and placed the other over his pelvis, cupping the length of his spike in one palm. He slid it up and then back down, the smooth material gently tickling his spike. He shivered again, already hard from his earlier imaginings of what Sideswipe could have him do.

“Mm… yeah, that’s nice,” Sideswipe commented, his head raising up to watch avidly. “Are you fully pressurized?”

“Yes, Si,” Sunstreaker replied, a little faintly. The cloth felt surprisingly good against him, dampening further as a single drop of transfluid leaked and was absorbed by the silk.

“Good. Slide the panties to the side a little, letting your spike… yes, there, perfect,” Sideswipe praised, his leg tightening against Sunstreaker’s waist. “Now put it in me. Slowly.”

Sunstreaker frowned a little as the bunched up material pinched the base of his spike. But the thought of Sideswipe’s valve quickly overwhelmed the slight discomfort. He took himself in hand and positioned the tip of his spike at Sideswipe’s wet entrance. Its outer pleats twitched and he ran the spikehead up and down the folds. Sideswipe made a quietly approving noise, so Sunstreaker did it once more before obeying the initial order.

He slid in easily, Sideswipe’s valve clenching down just behind the head as it popped in. Sunstreaker paused for a moment before advancing. He withdrew just a little before thrusting deeper, repeating the motions over and over again until Sunstreaker was finally completely seated within Sideswipe.

It felt so good, so warm and tight, and Sideswipe’s optics were so approving as they focused in on Sunstreaker’s face.

“Oh, that’s perfect,” Sideswipe purred, his other leg rising up to tangle with the first behind Sunstreaker’s back. “Thank you so much, Sunstreaker.”

Sunstreaker trembled under the weight of his master’s gaze. “You’re welcome, Si. Do you want me to…?”

“…fuck me? Yes, absolutely,” Sideswipe said, smirking a little as Sunstreaker’s entire body jolted at the coarse words. “But slow. I want to feel every inch of you sliding in and out of me until I come. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes, Si,” Sunstreaker said, already beginning to withdraw. “Am I allowed to overload?”

Sideswipe reached up and stroked Sunstreaker’s cheek, and Sunstreaker already knew what Sideswipe’s answer would be.

“Not until I tell you. Trust me, I have _plans_ for you tonight, and you’ll definitely get yours.”

“Yes, Si,” Sunstreaker murmured in disappointment.

Oh, well. It wasn’t like he hated watching Sideswipe receive pleasure. Quite the opposite in fact.

So he thrust in and out of Sideswipe’s valve, torturously slow. He watched the equally slow bloom of pleasure across Sideswipe’s face, the way it made his optics soft. His mouth opened, barely audible moans trickling out from between swollen lips. Sideswipe never looked away from Sunstreaker, gaze fixed on his face, his fingers lovingly tracing the contours of Sunstreaker’s cheekstruts.

It took a while, but the steady pace eventually pushed Sideswipe close to overload. And what a beautiful sight it was. Instead of languorously laying there, Sideswipe’s hands fell to Sunstreaker’s shoulders, fingers squeezing in the same rhythm of Sunstreaker’s hips. He started meeting each one of Sunstreaker’s thrusts, his legs tight aground Sunstreaker’s waist.

“Mmmm… that’s so good,” Sideswipe moaned, optics half lidded. “I love how your spike feels in me… how deep it goes.”

Oh, Primus save him from Sideswipe and that dark, sexy tone he got when he was close to overloading.

“Do you want me to do anything differently, Si?” Sunstreaker asked. Right now, he had his own charge under control, although if Sideswipe kept talking…

“No, just this. Slow. Keep it slow,” Sideswipe instructed.

“As you wish, Si.”

Sideswipe’s lips quirked upwards at the corners, his expression slipping into adoration. It was only last week they had watched The Princess Bride, and the phrase had started slipping into their conversations every now and then. It seemed very appropriate now.

After another minute or two, Sideswipe started restlessly squirming. His back arched, pushing his valve into every one of Sunstreaker’s thrusts. He whimpered and mewled needily, ratcheting up Sunstreaker’s own lust. Sideswipe was the epitome of instant gratification so it wasn’t often that Sunstreaker could watch him experience the delicious torture of a delayed orgasm.

“Are you going to overload, Si?” Sunstreaker asked, his voice turned husky. He couldn’t keep his gaze off Sideswipe’s face, that open, panting mouth and lidded optics. Sideswipe kept licking his lips, making them shiny and inviting. He wondered if Sideswipe would mind if he kissed him.

“Ohhhh…” Sideswipe threw his head back on the next thrust, his hands fitfully running over Sunstreaker’s shoulders. “Yes. Yes, please!”

Sunstreaker’s hips stuttered, driving in a little harder than he had meant to. It was a pretty infrequent thing that Sideswipe begged _him_ during a scene.

Sideswipe groaned at the harder penetration and leaned up, wrapping his arms around Sunstreaker’s neck. “Again. Sunstreaker, again. Please.”

Sunstreaker couldn’t help but oblige, his pace the same but each thrust harder, jolting Sideswipe’s frame every time Sunstreaker bottomed out.

Sideswipe stayed wrapped around Sunstreaker, his arms starting to shake from the strain of holding himself up. Sunstreaker shifted his weight and slid a hand beneath Sideswipe’s upper back, encouraging him to let go. As Sideswipe relaxed into the hold, Sunstreaker lowered his brother to the bed, Sideswipe giving a high pitched whine as the angle of penetration changed.

“Ohhh… oh, frag that’s good,” Sideswipe gasped, pelvis tilting up involuntarily. “You’re gonna make me overload…”

“Yes, Si,” Sunstreaker whispered against Sideswipe’s cheek. His brother’s valve started tightening around him, calipers restlessly clenching and releasing. Sideswipe’s frame practically radiated heat, making Sunstreaker’s processor swim.

“…such a good boy… my beautiful twin…” Sideswipe moaned, sloppily mouthing at Sunstreaker’s jaw. “Oh, I love you… I love you so much... you’re so good to me. ”

Sunstreaker’s optic shutters slammed shut, and he shuddered at the words whispered so sweetly against his cheek. Sideswipe knew Sunstreaker had a praise kink, although he probably wasn’t purposively trying to hit it right now.

“I love you too,” Sunstreaker dared to whisper back. He never doubted Sideswipe loved him, but for either one of them to say it during a scene was actually pretty rare.

Apparently, it was all Sideswipe needed to tip over the edge. He jerked in Sunstreaker’s arms, head arching back to expose the column of his throat. Sunstreaker indulged, sucking on the large energon line to the left of Sideswipe’s intake. It helped keep his processor off the delightful spasms occurring around his spike.

“Oh, oh, ohhhh…” Sideswipe moaned, his tense frame starting to unlock itself. He shivered, his lower abdomen clenching as he rocked his hips up against Sunstreaker’s, seeking the last bit of stimulation.

Sunstreaker pulled back enough so he could watch his twin’s face and the way his features twisted in bliss. It was a reward all in itself as _Sunstreaker_ had done that. Pleasuring his master put him in a headspace just as pleasant as if he had entered one from back to back intense overloads. It deepened even more when Sideswipe grasped the sides of Sunstreaker’s face with shaky hands.

“Primus, that was amazing,” Sideswipe gasped, chest still heaving with the force of his ventilations. He leaned up and pecked Sunstreaker on the lips before collapsing back down, arms akimbo. His body continued to twitch randomly, the aftershocks lingering.

Sunstreaker shifted a little and Sideswipe whined. “Don’t go anywhere. I wanna feel you in me for a little longer.”

“Yes, Si,” Sunstreaker replied. He had no intention of going anywhere; there was just a pinched line in his back that he had needed to relieve.

“Mmm,” Sideswipe hummed appreciatively. “How are you doing, love?”

“Good,” Sunstreaker replied. He was still hard, still charged up, but not to the point where he was begging to be allowed to overload. All that practice in orgasm denial was apparently starting to pay off.

Sideswipe unwound his legs from Sunstreaker’s waist and planted his pedes on the bed, beaming up at Sunstreaker. “You didn’t ask me to overload. I’m proud of you.”

Sunstreaker’s entire frame flushed, and he unconsciously rocked his hips. Sideswipe’s valve twitched in response.

“Thank you, Si,” Sunstreaker replied, bashfully lowering his gaze. He loved to see that expression on Sideswipe’s face, but yet sometimes it got too much to bear.

“You’re quite welcome. But you may not be thanking me in another minute. Pull out, will you? And roll over?”

Sunstreaker did as requested, wondering what wonderful torture Sideswipe was going to put him through next. As he fell to his back, some of his clothing twisted.

Sideswipe threw a leg over Sunstreaker’s thighs and plopped down atop them, helping to straighten the lingerie. Then he tugged the panties farther to one side to expose more of Sunstreaker’s spike. The silk was now damp all over from the contact with Sideswipe’s well lubricated valve.

Once the cloth was resettled, Sideswipe rose up, shuffled forward and took Sunstreaker’s spike in hand. He positioned it at his entrance and sank down on it, sighing happily as his aft met Sunstreaker’s pelvis.

Sunstreaker made a small noise, and he clenched his fingers into the berth coverings instead of grabbing Sideswipe’s waist like he wanted. As if reading Sunstreaker’s mind, Sideswipe reached out and took Sunstreaker’s hands, laying them on Sideswipe’s upper thighs.

“I really enjoyed you ‘facing me so nicely,” Sideswipe said. His hips made a little figure eight, grinding his valve against Sunstreaker’s array. “But I want more. Do you think you can hold out a little longer?”

“As long as you want me to, Si,” Sunstreaker replied, stroking the outside of Sideswipe’s knees. His permission to touch in this scene seemed to be actively encouraged.

Sideswipe smiled proudly at him. “That’s my boy,” he said, and began riding Sunstreaker in earnest.

Which, while always amazing to see, made it difficult for Sunstreaker to continue to hold back his overload. Fortunately, Sideswipe didn’t seem interested in edging anymore. He moved atop Sunstreaker as if he’d been chasing a release for hours instead of having one just minutes before. And Sunstreaker did his best to help things along by stroking every inch of his brother that he could reach, paying particular attention to known erogenous areas.

Sideswipe was _quite_ vocally appreciative, heaping even more praise onto Sunstreaker until he trembled nearly as much as Sideswipe did when he had his second climax. In fact, Sunstreaker was so much closer to his own release that he had to lock his joints to keep from bucking up into Sideswipe when his valve rippled and clenched in overload.

“Ohhh… that was good. And you were such a good boy… you didn’t even ask to come! I feel like you deserve a little something now, don’t you think?” Sideswipe asked as he propped himself up with hands on Sunstreaker’s hood. He looked relaxed and sated, his optics a little hazy.

It was always such a good look on him.

“If you think so, Si,” Sunstreaker replied, wondering what the reward would be. One would think a relaxed Sideswipe would be more inclined to let Sunstreaker overload. But sometimes Sideswipe could be mercurial and the ‘reward’ turned out to be something utterly different.

“Mm. I do,” Sideswipe said. He carefully leveraged himself up and off Sunstreaker, much to his dissatisfaction. He didn’t have to be disappointed for long though as Sideswipe immediately bent down and swallowed Sunstreaker’s spike to the root.

Sunstreaker couldn’t help himself. He cursed loudly at the sudden influx of sensation, jerking up halfway over Sideswipe’s bent head. Sideswipe didn’t even look up; he merely reached out with one hand and unerringly found Sunstreaker’s shoulder, shoving at it. Sunstreaker took the hint and fell back against the bed, his fingers once more clenching into the covers.

“I want you to hold out as long as you can,” Sideswipe instructed, pulling off long enough to speak to Sunstreaker. Sideswipe’s glossa peaked out, swiping up drops of their mingled fluids from his lips. “You’re allowed to overload, but only when you’ve hit your absolute limit. You can still touch me, if you wanted.”

Sunstreaker whimpered, unable to form words, especially as Sideswipe just dove back down, licking and slurping at the length of Sunstreaker’s spike.

Hold out for as long as he could? Sunstreaker didn’t think that would be very long, not with Sideswipe’s skilled mouth working him.

And there was absolutely no way Sunstreaker could touch Sideswipe right now. Sunstreaker clenched his optics shut; if he saw his brother’s head bobbing up and down or felt the motion under his hand, Sunstreaker would lose it. So he flung an arm up over his head, forearm further blocking his opticsight while the other hand formed a fist that he gnawed on.

It’d be different if Sideswipe had gone down on Sunstreaker’s valve; it had been ignored all night. But his spike… his spike had been stimulated through two of Sideswipe’s overloads and now it was sensitive. Sideswipe’s mouth felt divine, although at least he didn’t use his knowledge of Sunstreaker’s frame to immediately push him right to the edge. Instead, he maintained a steady up and down suction, one of his hands gently rotating back and forth around the length he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Sunstreaker writhed and twisted beneath Sideswipe’s touch, shunting aside overload requests as they exponentially hit his HUD. He quickly lost track of time as his processor fell into a hazy suspension, losing all higher functions. He was reduced to knowing only stimulation and the denial of the final bliss it wanted to create.

But his control wasn’t endless. His will to not give in started crumbling, and he reflexively panicked.

“Si… Si… I can’t… please…”

_I already told you – go ahead and overload when you hit your limit,_ Sideswipe said over comms.

It felt like a trap. Usually there was so much more begging involved before he received permission. But he supposed he had had permission from the start.

“… long… enough?” Sunstreaker asked through clenched denta. Oh, Primus, it was going to be a strong one; he was feeling it build from his pedes up.

_It’s been nearly an hour of combined, concentrated stimulation to your spike, Sunstreaker. Definitely a record for you. Go ahead, sweetspark; you deserve it. Plus… I really want to feel you pulse down the back of my throat._

Sideswipe was a menace, even if the words weren’t said out loud.

Sunstreaker’ s overload swept over him, starting at the top of his head and washing down his frame in one warm, tingling wave. Crying out loudly, Sunstreaker instinctively reached for the top of Sideswipe’s helm, holding him in place as he gave Sideswipe what he wanted.

His release seemed to go on and on, until his fluid tank was completely empty. One final spurt passed over Sideswipe’s glossa and then Sunstreaker sank into the softness of the bedding. His thumb affectionately brushed over Sideswipe’s right sensory horn before his limbs fell lax, his entire body pleasantly buzzing.

Sideswipe gave Sunstreaker’s spike one final kiss and then he crawled up the length of Sunstreaker’s frame. He appeared within Sunstreaker’s line of sight, glossa delicately licking his lips.

“That was great!” Sideswipe said delightedly. “Your training has really worked wonders for you. I bet that was a really good overload, wasn’t?”

Sunstreaker shakily nodded. He wasn’t entirely sure his legs would work if he needed to stand right now, so it seemed an accurate statement.

“Excellent! I’m really glad. After that, I bet you need a break, huh?”

“If… If you want to, Si,” Sunstreaker replied, kind of hoping for one. He needed to recover a little before whatever else Sideswipe had planned.

“I do. In fact, I think a little nap is in order,” Sideswipe announced. He withdrew a cloth from subspace and starting wiping down their arrays. Then he resettled Sunstreaker’s panties, covering up Sunstreaker’s housing with its now completely depressurized spike sunken within it. 

“A nap?” Sunstreaker mused. That sounded great actually. But he also didn’t want to end the session. They hadn’t had a chance for one in so long and Sunstreaker wanted to just bask in Sideswipe’s attention.

Sideswipe flopped down to Sunstreaker’s side and gently tugged Sunstreaker into rolling over. Sunstreaker automatically buried his face against his brother’s chest, nuzzling.

“Yup. A nap. You ok with that?”

“… I don’t really want to end the session yet, Si,” Sunstreaker ventured after a long moment weighing the pros and cons of his answer. As always, he hesitated to voice anything that contradicted his master in the middle of a scene. But Sideswipe always encouraged honesty.

“Oh, no, love!” Sideswipe rushed to say. “We’re not ending the session yet. Not by a long shot. We’ll continue on after we rest. I told you… I have plans.” 

“Oh. Ok, then,” Sunstreaker replied, pleasantly surprised. He rather liked the idea of a nap. Going into recharge and waking up out of it in his master’s embrace… it felt… safe.

As he snuggled down against his twin, seeking his warmth, he realized that he wasn’t shivering. Yet another perk to a nap mid-session. He wondered if he would get cold still if Sideswipe ended things right after waking up. Something to ask Sideswipe about later.

But for now… Sideswipe was wrapping himself around Sunstreaker and it felt so good. He was warm and cared for and he fell into recharge faster than he ever had in his entire functioning.

\--

He wasn’t sure what woke him exactly, so when recharge finally cleared his systems, he continued to lay limp, optics offlined. His senses searched his surroundings, trying to determine what had brought him out of recharge. It didn’t take him long to realize it was due to a hot glossa slowly and thoroughly licking his valve folds.

Sunstreaker must have been sleeping quite deeply to not notice until now. He had gone into recharge with his entire array covered and while his spike panel was still shut, his valve was definitely exposed and dripping.

It took less than a second for Sunstreaker’s optics to boot up and he raised his head to stare blearily down his front.

“Hey there, handsome,” Sideswipe purred, already looking up at him. He leveraged himself up onto his hands and knees and crawled up the length of Sunstreaker’s body until their faces were inches apart. “I was wondering when you’d wake up. Thought I might actually get inside you before you did.”

Sunstreaker blinked up at Sideswipe, his brother’s lips glistening with lubricant and momentarily distracting him. They curved upwards into a tiny smirk as Sideswipe lowered himself down atop Sunstreaker. “… in-inside me?”

Sideswipe bucked his hips forward and his spike slid against the bunched up silk on the right side of Sunstreaker’s valve. He automatically reached out and grasped Sideswipe’s waist, his master’s plating warm and smooth beneath his palms.

“Mmm. You ok with that?” Sideswipe asked. He ran his nasal ridge along Sunstreaker’s, ex-venting a tiny puff of air against Sunstreaker’s lips. That tempting mouth was juuuust out of reach and Sunstreaker licked his own lips in anticipation.

“Yes, Si,” Sunstreaker replied faintly, barely resisting the urge to beg.

Sideswipe didn’t wait for any further confirmation. He just tilted his pelvis, lining his spike up with Sunstreaker’s opening, and slid in. It was one long, deep thrust that had Sunstreaker whining helplessly, neck arching back at the sensation.

Sideswipe paused, hips circling and pressing his spike head against Sunstreaker’s ceiling node. It made sparks burst to life behind Sunstreaker’s optics, pleasure washing over him like a hot oil bath. He was still so drowsy and limp from the nap, and the slow, short thrusts Sideswipe began made Sunstreaker’s engine kick over with a raspy purr. He canted his pelvis up, Sideswipe’s body settling into the cradle that his legs created as if made to be there.

“There you are,” Sideswipe murmured, staring down into Sunstreaker’s face. “I made you nice and wet and you’re so hot around me. Now I’m gonna go slow… probably not as slow as you did, but I want to watch you fall apart over and over again. You don’t have to hold back, love… overload whenever you need to.”

“Will you come… in me?” Sunstreaker asked, his vents stalling a little as Sideswipe drew back and pushed deep again in one smooth motion that seemed to run over all of Sunstreaker’s interior nodes.

Sideswipe smiled serenely, leaning down to nuzzle Sunstreaker’s cheek. “Maybe. Or maybe I’ll pull out and overload onto your plating. Paint my name on you in transfluid. Would you like that?”

Sunstreaker wanted both and the image of each was a blaster shot directly to his nervous system. He moaned brokenly in answer, his valve clenching down tight in rhythmic waves. As the contractions faded, he slumped back down onto the berth, out of the arch his overload had put him into.

“My, my…” Sideswipe purred, kissing Sunstreaker on the side of his mouth. “… that was fast.”

“’m sorry,” Sunstreaker murmured, his spark thumping madly. He felt drugged, all of his limbs leaden and heavy. His knees still rested against Sideswipe’s hips, but his hands had fallen to his sides, fingers curled inward.

“Shh… don’t apologize, sweetness. You did exactly as I asked you to. That was beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful,” Sideswipe said.

He kissed his way down from Sunstreaker’s cheek to his jaw and then slowly sucked on the large energon line in the side of his neck. Sideswipe’s hips started moving again, his spike gliding in and out of Sunstreaker with a warm, slick ease.

“I loved licking my way up into you,” Sideswipe whispered, his denta nipping at the energon line. “Your panel retracted like a flower opening up… it’s like your valve knew it was me, knew what I wanted. Every bit of you is so obedient...”

“Siiii…” Sunstreaker whined piteously. He clutched at the berthcovers, pedes shifting restlessly. His valve ached and throbbed, pulsing in time with the cadence of Sideswipe’s sinful words.

“Mm? Can I not lavish praise on my beautiful boy? You’re so well trained, so compliant… you just… _bend_ for me… however I want you...”

“Yes… yes… however you want…!” Sunstreaker gasped, that familiar band of pleasure once more tightening around his lower back and belly. It had barely been a minute since his last overload, but Sideswipe’s voice was slithering into Sunstreaker’s audials and stroking his stimulation hubs like ghostly fingers. Sunstreaker couldn’t hold back if he had even wanted to.

“I want you… I always want you… I want your spike… your valve… your lips… they’re all mine…”

Sideswipe bit down firmly on the energon line, the painful press of denta sparking up a different kind of sensation between the other threads of lazy, burning pleasure. Sunstreaker’s neck arched to the side, wordlessly begging for more and Sideswipe obligingly bit him harder. At the same time, Sideswipe slammed his spike deep and rotated his pelvis, the lip of his spike housing massaging Sunstreaker’s anterior node. Several seconds later, Sunstreaker felt that tight belt of bliss suddenly loosen, spreading liquid warmth from his core out into his limbs.

“That’s it… yes, love, that’s it… you’re so sexy… so hot… the way you writhe… those _sounds_ you make. Primus, I just want to eat you up,” Sideswipe said, scraping his denta over Sunstreaker’s jaw.

“Si… Si…” Sunstreaker panted, his optical feed only giving him white static.

“Oh, that’s it, baby, just give in. I’m going to drop you down deep, I promise,” Sideswipe murmured, licking at Sunstreaker’s audial. “I’m going to drop you down farther than I ever have before.”

Sunstreaker reflexively jerked his pelvis up, meeting Sideswipe’s next thrust. His chest felt tight, but there was no relief to be had by pressing it against his twin’s.

“Please… yes…” Sunstreaker hissed, suddenly desperate for that promise in Sideswipe’s words.

“Will you let me do that, my love? My good boy… so sweet…” Sideswipe moaned, his hips moving more urgently. “I’m going to hurt you in all the best ways.”

Another climax unexpectedly washed over and through Sunstreaker, robbing him of his voice. He could only shiver and shake, his body feeling separate from his mind. It felt so deliciously good… and even better… it felt so safe...

“Look at you… look at my beautiful boy… you’re in so many pieces…”

Sideswipe pushed himself up onto his hands, making Sunstreaker shake his head in a mute protest. He didn’t want his twin to leave… he wanted him on top of him, heavy and solid.

“Open up for me, my boy. Be good for me… be obedient for me,” Sideswipe whispered. He trailed a singer finger down Sunstreaker’s central chest seam. Sunstreaker didn’t even hesitate. He retracted his armor, some of the pressure inside him releasing a little.

“Yes… yes, that’s it, love. So good. So beautiful. Now… all the way… I want to see your spark.”

If Sunstreaker didn’t know better, he’d think he’d been drugged at some point. A very small, currently insignificant part of him noted this was an unusual request from his master especially without prior planning… but the majority of him was drunk on praise and only wanted more.

He retracted his crystal, his spark now completely bare. Sideswipe made a pleased sound and Sunstreaker’s body sang with the acknowledgement.

“There you are…” Sideswipe said faintly. “If I could wrap this in lace and satin too, I would. Now… Sunstreaker… will you let me have all of you? Look at me when you answer.”

Sunstreaker blearily opened his optics, surprised to find he could actually see. But he could, even if the only thing he could make out was the unique color of Sideswipe’s optics filling his vision.

Sideswipe pretty much knew all of him by now, but there were still pieces of Sunstreaker that he had always withheld from his twin. They were dirty pieces, rotten pieces, things he had never wanted to contaminate his brother with. But in this moment he knew that whatever Sideswipe had planned would reveal them all… and it would be ok.

“…yes. Please, Si… oh, yessss…” Sunstreaker moaned, processor swimming.

Sideswipe smiled at him, an expression of pure adoration and pride.

“As you wish, spark of my spark.”

And then he shifted back, bending his head and sinking his denta deep into the undulating outer corona of Sunstreaker’s spark.

Sunstreaker shattered, his body disconnecting from his mind with a clear chime in an otherwise soundless room. He was cast adrift, into a realm of perfect temperature, a soothing dim light, and a quiet thrum of background noise.

He floated in that space for an indefinite amount of time. He was protected here, free from everything. There were no worries, no fears. Sunstreaker could have stayed there forever. But eventually he realized that he was being pulled slowly and inexorably to the edge of the little pocket of space. Once he reached the barrier, he resisted, not wanting to leave. The thing that had a hold on him however, was firm in its pull.

He popped back into reality with a whimper.

Someone soothed him with light fingers across his nape. The thing he was lying on shifted, and he instinctively clung to it.

“There’s my boy,” a voice murmured. It was a warm and familiar anchor as he ever so slowly came back to himself.

“… nnnh…”

“Does anything hurt, Sunstreaker?”

Sunstreaker. That was his designation, wasn’t it? And _did_ anything hurt? He wasn’t floating any longer and now there were various pressures against his body, but no overt pains.

He shook his head, the cables in his neck twinging a little. He must have made some indication of discomfort, because in the next moment, deft fingers massaged those cables, loosening them.

“Sunstreaker, can you talk to me yet?”

A question deserved an answer, especially when asked by this voice. Which he still couldn’t name.

He shook his head again and heard a clicking sound.

“That’s all right. Don’t rush it. It’s enough for me to know that you’re coming back to me.”

Who? Who was he coming back to? Why did Sunstreaker feel so warm and safe? Who would do this for him?

His brain turned the puzzle over and over again and it was only sheer curiosity that made him online his optics. A field of red greeted his vision, which in itself was comforting, but still didn’t give him an answer. So he lay there, comfortable at least, and waited for the answer to come.

A soft humming filled his audials and that soft touch moved to the back of his head. His optics dimmed in appreciation.

Several more minutes passed and his processor slowly, torturously, began clearing. Something about the humming kept nagging at him, especially when it was interspersed with quietly sung snatches of lyrics. And then he realized that the words were old.

No. Not old. But different than normal words. Special. But special how…?

And it all came flooding back in one big rush.

The words were in twinspeak, a language he and Sideswipe hadn’t used since…

Sideswipe!

Sunstreaker jerked upright, spark pulsing a question, seeking out the source of the voice.

“Shhh… shhh… what’s wrong, Sunstreaker?”

He almost immediately received an answering pulse and as his gaze met his twin’s, he melted back down against Sideswipe’s chest.

“I forgot your name,” he replied, voice slurred. He kept staring at Sideswipe’s face, committing all the familiar details to a fresher memory.

Sideswipe scrunched up his nasal ridge. “Really? Well, that sucks… I wanted you to forget _your_ name.”

“I did, actually… but you said it… so I remembered it…” Sunstreaker said, the words tumbling over themselves in his mouth.

“Ahh… I see.” Sideswipe cupped the side of Sunstreaker’s face in his palm and he studied him. “Scrambled your processor a little, huh?”

Sunstreaker nodded as best as he could, his neck feeling weak. “I’m… I…”

Sideswipe’s thumb slid across Sunstreaker’s lips. “It’s all right. I think you’re still not all the way here yet. Don’t worry about it; I’ve got you. So just come up on your own pace, ok?”

Under the guidance of Sideswipe’s supporting hands, Sunstreaker relaxed against his twin, going limp once more. Sideswipe kept stroking Sunstreaker’s helm, his other hand picking up a datapad and reading it. Silence fell around the two of them and Sunstreaker floated for a bit longer, just listening to the sound of Sideswipe’s sparkbeat.

“Are we still in scene?” Sunstreaker asked, the thought coming to him suddenly. He certainly hadn’t been using proper address since he woke up.

Sideswipe glanced down at him. “Technically I haven’t called an end to the session, but we’re just chilling. Don’t worry about addressing me or anything else if you can’t manage it.”

Sunstreaker pondered that, taking probably twice as long as normal to absorb the information. Then something else occurred to him. “You bit my spark.”

“I did.”

Sideswipe sat the datapad down and turned onto his side, Sunstreaker slipping off his twin’s frame a little. “Did if feel good?”

“Mm. Amazing. Like… just… amazing,” Sunstreaker replied, unable to find the words to describe it. Sideswipe smiled softly, stroking down Sunstreaker’s cheek.

“I’m glad you liked it. Would you like me to do something like that again?” Sideswipe inquired.

Sunstreaker closed his optics and leaned into Sideswipe’s touch. “Uh huh… did _you_ feel anything? I think… I think I had a spark overload.”

“I’m pretty sure you did too. As for me… I burned my glossa pretty good, and…”

Making a concerned sound, Sunstreaker squirmed closer and brushed his lips over Sideswipe’s. When Sideswipe didn’t stop him, he pressed forward, slipping his glossa into Sideswipe’s mouth. He tasted sharply of ozone with a little bit of char, but Sideswipe didn’t flinch as Sunstreaker ever so carefully sucked on the tip of his twin’s glossa.

In fact, Sideswipe just moaned faintly, the vibrations of it traveling up through Sunstreaker’s palm where it rested on Sideswipe’s chest.

“It stung, but I honestly barely noticed in the moment,” Sideswipe finally said in a mumble against Sunstreaker’s mouth. He shifted back slightly so he could nuzzle Sunstreaker’s cheek instead.

“It was so amazing, Sunstreaker,” Sideswipe said, his voice turning reverent. “Your body overloaded, but your spark did too, like if we had merged. I still felt it though because we were so close; I felt the way you splintered apart. And I could… nudge you… pieces of you, I mean, in certain ways to make you calm… here… and here…”

Sideswipe placed a hand on Sunstreaker’s helm and over his spark. “It was… it was like a perfect storm… I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to do that again. It was… I wanted so badly to be with you and I don’t know if I can hold back next time, but I also loved being able to help you, and…”

Sunstreaker chased back after Sideswipe’s trembling lips, pressing a chaste kiss to them. “The only thing better about experiencing what I just did was if you were there with me,” he whispered. He stroked Sideswipe’s central chest seam, pushing himself away enough so he could stare into Sideswipe’s pleading gaze. “Call the session – I want to merge with you.”

“Ok, scene’s over, but…”

Sunstreaker kissed him again, fingertips pressing incessantly at the warmed plating edges. “It’s ok. It’s ok, Sides, you’re going to find out more like this than asking me questions anyway.”

Sideswipe pushed at Sunstreaker’s shoulders until he was flat on his back and then dove down on top of him. Sunstreaker’s frame still moved sluggishly, even the transformation to expose his spark so by the time that he managed it, Sideswipe was a squirming, needy mess above him. He whimpered against Sunstreaker’s mouth as their casings pressed together and then trailed off into silence as each of their crystals retreated, bare spark energies quickly meshing together.

“I’m gonna show you…” Sunstreaker managed to say as Sideswipe’s frame went limp. “I’m going to show you how you always put me back together…”

Sunstreaker had been broken for as long as he could remember. He would never be whole like he had been when he had emerged into the world. But Sunstreaker’s original pieces had never been thrown away, even the dark, rusty ones he had kept hidden from his twin. And that supply kept dwindling.

Sideswipe loved the jagged edges of Sunstreaker’s being and never shied away from them, no matter how many times they cut him or burned him. Sometimes he put the pieces together wrong, but he persevered in finding new ways of soldering them together.

Sunstreaker’s soul had millions of cracks…

… but nearly all of them were sealed over with bits of sparkling, crimson-tinted gold.

~ End


End file.
